The Criminal's Love
by KyuMin Cho
Summary: Sesuatu yang kita lihat tak akan menjamin kebenaran yang ada, percayalah padaku. haha -Lee Sungmin- Kyumin Fic! Yaoi!


Author: Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto

"Yah! Lee Sungmin kenapa kau lelet sekali?! Cepat kemari!"

Kyuhyun kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit ini. Kaki panjangnya saling bertumpang tindih dengan angkuhnya, sedangkan lengan kanannya ia sampirkan di bahu wanita cantik yang tengah bergelayut mesra disisinya. Dengan tingkah yang dibuat semanis mungkin wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan memainkan bibir pria jangkung itu lembut, membuat Sang empunya semakin menyeringai dibuatnya.

Namanya Seohyun atau lebih tepatnya Seo Jo Hyun, adalah Seorang Wanita cantik nan anggun yanbg banyak di gilai oleh para pria di luar sana. Tidak hanya penampilannya yang menarik, Seohyun juga merupakan Putri semata wayang dari Seorang pengusaha kaya di Seoul, tentu saja itu menambah daya tarik dan menambah nilai positif bagi pandangan Orang terhadap dirinya. Mengingat ia adalah Seorang Putri Konglomerat yang sudah pasti memiliki pendidikan tinggi dan menjunjung tinggi etika. Namun tidak, kenyataannya Seohyun adalah Wanita nakal yang sering kali keluar masuk Club Malam, dan bergonta-ganti kekasih. Dan seperti sekarang, ia telah menjadi kekasih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa jam lalu putus dari Jung Young Hwa. Ya, kekasih Kyuhyun... Setidaknya, setelah beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kala seseorang yang dipanggilnya tak juga merespon, wajah pemuda tampan itu mengerut tak senang saat sesuatu yang ia inginkan tak segera tercapai.

"Ye, Master?"

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu akan murka nantinya.

"Sedang apa, sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sungut Kyuhyun tak senang. Pemuda jangkung itu kini mengalihkan kakinya panjangnya untuk berselonjor diatas Meja.

"Jeosonghamnida, saya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di belakang." Cicit Sungmin takut saat mengemukakan alasan keterlambatannya tersebut.

"Ck, alasan! Cepat pijak pundakku!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar untuk memastikan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dari belakang, membuat Wanita yang sedari tadi ada di samping Kyuhyun – Seohyun— itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Oppa, kenapa kau membiarkan tangan kotornya menyentuh tanganmu? Aku juga bisa jika hanya sekedar memijat bahkan mungkin lebih hebat." Sungut Seohyun dengan manja. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu membelai pipi Seohyun lembut. Bibir kissable itu dengan cepat mengecup lengkungan merah milik Sang Kekasih , membuat Seohyun sontak menundukan wajahnya malu. Yeah.. sejujurnya Wanita itu masih mempunyai keluguan di dalam dirinya, mungkin dia hanya salah memilih pergaulan, akan tetapi siapa peduli? Jalang tetaplah Jalang.

"Lalu untuk apa ada Manusia ini? Jika aku bisa menggunakan tenaganya kenapa aku harus membuatmu kelelahan sayang~" Kali ini Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai lalu memandang Sungmin remeh.

"Oppa benar, hahaha." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hum..." respon Kyuhyun singkat sambil sambil mengangguk. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa terhina.

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa buatkan aku Orange Juice?" Seohyun menengokkan kepalanya kearah belakang di mana Sungmin berada lalu dengan angkuhnya, ia melemparkan ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bermakna seebuah perintah itu. Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa dapat mengangguk patuh, segera ia beranjak masuk kedalam dapur.

"Oppa." Panggil Seohyun setelah tubuh Sungmin benar-benar hilang tertelan pintu dapur.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Seohyun.

"Siapa sebenarnya Lee Sungmin itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Keningnya mengernyit penuh keingintahuan.

"Sungmin? Oh, dia slave-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Mworago? Kau mempunyai slave?" Seohyun mengernyit kaget hingga tubuhnya bergeser beberapa senti kebelakang.

"Ya."

"Oppa, apa kau sering.." Seohyun menghentikan pertanyaannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan Gay. Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai pembantu saja." Kyuhyun menyanggah pertanyaan Seohyun seolah ia mngerti dengan pertanyaan itu, nada bicaranya terdengar enteng. Wajah tegang Seohyun perlahan mengendur dan berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan." Seohyun mengigit bibirnya seduktif, jemari lentiknya menelusuri dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, lalu ia melepas kaitan kancing teratas bajunya

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak, tak lama Prince Evil's Smirk itupun kembali memenuhi pandangan . Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Seohyun lembut lalu meremasnya erat membuat Seohyun merintih sejenak sebelum suaranya tertelan kembali saat Kyuhyun menyedot bibirnya dengan ganas. Hanya sebentar, sekita 3-4 detik lalu Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya membuat Seohyun mendesah frustasi.

"Oppa..." Protes Seohyun memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Seohyun pelan.

"Aku lapar, kita lanjutkan nanti."

"Orange Juice Seohyun-ssi." Sungmin berjalan sambil menunduk saat tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada tempat dimana kedua Manusia itu berada, dengan perlahan Sungmin menyodorkan Gelas berisi minuman yang Seohyun pesan itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat Sungmin mengigit bibirnya.

"Sungmin?"

"Ye, Master?"

"Buatkan aku ramyun, aku kelaparan."

"Arraseo, Master." Sungmin perlahan memasuki dapur dengan lunglai, sesekali ekor matanya melirik pasangan itu sendu. Sungmin tidak tuli, Sungmin tidak buta dan juga tidak bodoh untuk mencerna Semua yang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bicarakan. Ya, Sungmin mendegar dan menyaksikan semuanya dengan detail, dan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau sudah melupakanku." Lirih Sungmin dengan, ucapannya sarat akan kekecewaan. Sedetik kemudian, ia memulai pekerjaannya membuar Ramyun.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya dalam bersiap untuk keluar dan menyaksikan sesuatu yang akan menyayat hatinya – lagi—.

Sungmin mencoba mengatur mimik wajahnya agar terlihat biasa, sesekali mata foxynya mengerjap untuk menghilangkan aura sendu yang terpancar dari sana. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa nampan berisi ramyun yang ia buat. Perlahan, langkah kakinya mengantarkan tubuhnya keluar dari pintu dapur. Namun, sesuatu kembali membuat matanya memanas. Bola matanya membidik Seohyun yang kini terlihat sedang mencium dan menindih Kyuhyun diatas sofa, bergeliat penuh nafsu diatas tubuh seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Master' itu. Mereka terlihat menikmatinya. Mulut Sungmin menganga tidak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, gesture lumrah saat kita menyangkal sesuatu yang tidak ingin kita lihat.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya menahan gejolak amarah.

"Sudah cukup." Gumam Sungmin sambil menaruh sembarang nampan itu di meja terdekat dan berlalu kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa ia membuka laci yang sering ia bereskan dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Pistol.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Ruang tamu, Pemandangan itu masih sama hanya saja kini lebih terlihat panas dan menggairahkan. Seohyun terlihat sangat agresif, jemari lentiknya tengah bergerilya disekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan ini membuat Sungmin semakin berang. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat tidak pantas di lihat oleh dirinya. Sudah ku bilang, Jalang tetaplah Jalang.

Satu detik.

Sungmin memandang mereka.

Dua detik.

Pandangannya beralih pada pistol yang ia pegang.

Tiga detik.

Pistol dalam genggamannya telah mengacung lurus pada Sasaran.

Empat detik.

Diam.

Lima detik.

Masih terdiam.

Enam detik.

DOR DOR DOR.

"Arrrgghhtt." Dan dalam sepersekian detik, peluru itu kini sudah telak menghantam pungguh indah milik Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah!" Wanita cantik itu kini sudah terpengkur dilantai dingin dengan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela lubang yang tercipta di bagian punggungnya. Kyuhyun panik, dan segera terbangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar manusia sialan." Kyuhyun merengkuh Tubuh sekarat Seohyun dan menepuk pipinya lembut.

"Irreona, Seohyun-ah.. Jebal."

"K-kyu-ah..."

"Nde, bertahanlah Sayang."

"Kkh-Kyuh."

Dan lengan itu pun terkulai lemas, menandakan satu Roh lagi telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Seohyun telah mati.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam, obsidiannya menyiratkan kebencian dan sinisme yang mendalam. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu, dan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau Iblis Sungmin-ssi."

"Yeah, mungkin."

"Heuh, kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang pembunuh."

"Itu juga mungkin."

"Aku tertipu dengan wajahmu."

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

Langkah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat , dan Kyuhyun menghentikannya saat tubuh mereka hampir tak berjarak. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak lagi menganggapku ada, Master." Ujar Sungmin sendu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau telah melupakanku."

"Bahkan sedari tadi aku terus meneriakan namamu."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar menghina keberadaanku."

"Bukan begitu, Min."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhe, Mianhaeyo Min."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat, membuat sang empunya mau tidak mau membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam sejenak.

"Ming, ayolah~"

Sungmin masih terdiam. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya lalu memandang Sungmin dengan intens.

"Kau marah? Hey Min kau benar-benar marah?"

"Ayolah sayang, kau tahu itu hanya acting."

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Sungmin dan langsung di tepis kasar oleh Sang empunya.

"Yah, kau benar-benar menikmati actingmu, Cho." Sanggah Sungmin sinis dan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Hey, Ming ayolah... Bukankah kau yang mengajariku begitu?" dengan sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun kembali membingkai wajah Sungmin agar menatap matanya.

"Ish, tetap saja aku benci saat kau berdua dengan wanita tadi." Ujar Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat lengkungan merah seorang Cho Kyuhyun terangkat tinggi, membentuk sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan – menyebalkan—.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyuhyun jahil sambil menyentil hidung Sungmin.

"Shut Up, Cho!" Sanggah Sungmin dengan wajah memerah dan berlalu menuju Tubuh kaku tak bernyawa yang terbaring di lantai. Sungmin mengernyit saat dirasa bau karat darah yang menyengat itu menyapa penciumannya. Dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh itu dan mengambil tas yang tersampir dibahunya.

"Hmm, tangkapan kita malam ini lumayan." Komentar Sungmin sambil membongkar isi tas itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.  
"Tentu saja. Lihatlah, uang cashnya pun banyak, padahal sebelumnya aku sedang menanyakan kata sandi dari credit card dan tabungannya." Kyuhyun membalak-balikan benda plastik pipih itu kemudian melemparnya ke atas meja.

"Lalu dia memberitahumu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Yeah, sampai kau datang dan menembak wanita ini." Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa, kaki panjangnya hampir saja menginjak kepala Seohyun yang tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Kau terganggu?" Tanya Sungmin masih tetap menyuatkan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak secepat itu. Biasanya, kita akan bermain lebih lama." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menendang-nendang kecil tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan jahil.

"Cih, kau pasti menikmatinya." Sungut Sungmin penuh emosi.

"Yayaya, kelinci gendut berhenti cemburu dan bersikap kekanakan, lebih baik kita bereskan mayat ini lalu berpesta?"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin masih cemberut lalu membuang mukanya – lagi—kearah lain.

"Hey, Minimi bagaimana kalau Wine?"

Foxy Sungmin membulat bersinar, begitu Sumringah mendengar sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai itu dibuat penawaran.

"Seharian?" tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Arraseo Kyunnie~" Sungmin terlonjak senang lalu memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

oOoOo

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membuat pesta dengan Sungmin. Wine mahal dari luar negeri kini terpajang indah di atas meja kamar milik Kyuhyun. Kini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Posisi yang amat sangat romantis.

"Kyunnie, kau yakin kasus kematian Seohyun tidak akan mencurigakan banyak orang? Dan Keluarganya pasti akan melacak kasus kematian putrinya. Kau tahu betapa kayanya wanita itu, kan?" Pertanyaan sarat akan kekhawatiran itu terlontar dari bibir indah milik Sungmin. Wanita itu sangat kaya, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Keluarganya akan menyewa seorang detektif handal untuk melacak kasus kematian itu. Dan sungguh, Sungmin sangat ketakutan akan hal itu.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kau tahu betapa jeniusnya aku? Pembunuhan itu tidak akan terlacak dan diketahui oleh siapapun." Kyuhyun menjawab tenang. Jemarinya sedari tadi membelai surai hitam milik seseorang yang saat ini sedang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ini, sayang."

Sungmin mengangguk lega dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sekarang, ayo kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita." Kata Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dan menuangkan Wine merah itu kedalam gelas bening.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir shape M milik Sungmin sebelum ia menyerahkan gelas bening berisi Wine itu kepada pemuda manis miliknya – Kekasihnya—

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bersulang. Bunyi 'Ting' pelan memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyesap cairan merah itu dengan penuh nikmat.

"Bagaimana jika kita adakan satu pesta lagi?" usul Kyuhyun setelah ia berhenti menyesap Winenya. Tatapan matanya bergairah memandang Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Bercinta." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dirinya juga saat ini sedang diliputi gairah panas, mungkin pengaruh wine.

Dan malam itu, ruangan remang-remang itu dipenuhi oleh suara erangan dan desahan nikmat.

FINE

A/n: Cerita diatas milik teman saya, Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto.


End file.
